Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to peer-to-peer connections between electronic devices. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for aggregating physical interfaces for peer-to-peer connections between the electronic devices.
Related Art
Recent improvements in computing power and wireless networking technology have significantly increased the capabilities of electronic devices. For example, laptop computers, tablet computers, portable media players, smartphones, and/or other modern electronic devices are typically equipped with WiFi capabilities that allow the electronic devices to stream audio and/or video, share desktops and/or user interfaces (UIs), and/or transfer files wirelessly among one another.
However, conventional wireless networking technology may require the use of preexisting access points, cellular radio towers, and/or other structured networks to connect electronic devices to each other and/or the Internet. As a result, network traffic between two electronic devices may be limited by the availability, bandwidth, and/or capabilities of structured network components used to transmit the network traffic.
On the other hand, modern electronic devices may be capable of forming wireless ad hoc networks that bypass the use of access points, cellular towers, and/or structured networks to transmit network traffic among nodes of the wireless ad hoc networks. Instead, the electronic devices may use the wireless ad hoc networks to communicate directly with one another, thereby increasing throughput and/or removing limitations associated with transmitting data through the access points and/or structured networks. Consequently, communication among electronic devices may be facilitated by mechanisms for enabling and facilitating the creation and use of wireless ad hoc networks by the electronic devices.